O Silêncio
by Lucifersamcass
Summary: Castiel havia partido, e junto com ele, levara o coração de Dean. E só restara o silêncio naquele bunkr. Mas uma ligação pode mudar tudo. Dean/Castiel. Slash. Lemon.


**Autora:** LuciferSamCass

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Casal:** Dean x Castiel (Destiel).

**Beta:** Não, ainda estou a procura de uma, apesar de não ter achado ninguém ;-; Se alguém quiser, é só mandar uma MP.

**Notas:** Isso tá uma doidice. A fanfic se passa na décima temporada. Provavelmente, será uma short-fic – assim que se fala? – e terá três capítulos. Eu sou maluca, então nem ligue.

**O silêncio.**

O silêncio. Depois que ele fora embora, à única coisa que me restou foi o silêncio naquele Bunker. Aquele silêncio não era reconfortante, era triste, vazio e solitário.

Eu não ia chorar, mas não consegui me segurar.

As lágrimas caíram com facilidade e dor, doces e quentes. Eu não conseguia suporta à ideia de ele ter ido embora para sempre. Isso não podia acontecer. Morrer? Morremos tantas vezes, voltamos mais ainda, então por que ele não voltou? Era o que eu ficava me perguntando, o tempo todo.

Enxuguei as lágrimas. Eu não podia chorar mais. Isso tudo era um sonho ruim, certo? Não, errado. Eu queria que fosse, mas não foi.

Eu estava deitado na cama. Depois que me transformei e matei todas aquelas pessoas, eles foram embora. Não acreditavam que iam conseguir me curar, e era verdade. Desistir não era o que nós faríamos, mas eles não aguentavam mais tanta dor. O sofrimento tinha sido nosso amigo o tempo todo. A perda. Perder era comum, todos os dias perdíamos alguém, de algum modo. Mas perder quem mais importa, isso era de ano em ano. E esse ano não era mais para ter perdas, porque não havia o que mais se perder.

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não havia mais o que ser feito, na verdade. Não poderia fazer o que tinha em mente. Ir ao encontro de Sam, e contar que estava vivo, era arriscado, porém certo. De qualquer modo, nem tinha ideia se meu irmão estava morto, ou só um pouco doente e cansado. Eu me preocupava, é claro, mas era preciso esconder-me.

Andar para um lado e para o outro era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Agir não era uma opção, e ficar quieto em meu canto, também não. Plano? Não tinha. Nunca tinha.

Eu ainda era humano, _ainda_. Era questão de tempo até virar demônio de novo. A vontade de matar estava cada vez mais crescendo em mim. Tentava afastar a Primeira Lâmina de perto da minha pessoa, mas estava se tornando quase impossível o fazer. Sentia que ela me chamava cada vez mais, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais tentadoramente.

Entendi o porquê de terem me abandonado. Já havíamos passado por coisas de mais. Estávamos cansados, _eu _estava cansado. Todos os dias, ficava me perguntando quando isso iria acabar, se um dia teríamos paz, mesmo que pela morte. Não me importava de como viesse, mas que pelo menos visse. Merecíamos isso mais do que qualquer _pessoa_, _monstro_ ou _coisa_.

Eu não olhava mais para trás. Não havia sentido em fazê-lo. Depois de tanto tempo relembrando o passado, remoendo coisas antigas e banais que em intervalos de caçadas ou em finais fazíamos. Não me importava mais com isso. Na verdade, com nada mais. A única coisa que queria, era que Sam estivesse vivo e voltasse, mesmo que junto de Lúcifer; que Castiel também retornasse de onde estivesse e, que, até, Crowley voltasse a fazer o que fazia antigamente. Se não íamos ter paz, pelo menos, que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram mais lá pra trás, quando eu e meu irmão éramos bem novos. Como não iria ser a mesma coisa, com o vilão diferente, por que não o Rei do Inferno? O lado bom era que o conhecíamos, e talvez, até talvez, poderíamos pedir que, algumas vezes, ele parasse e descansasse um pouco... Bom, eu poderia sonhar com isso, não é?

Continuei andando, como se isso fosse resolver algo, ou ao menos, me desse à localização de alguns deles. Já havia ido a várias encruzilhadas, mas nem um demônio queria atender ao meu pedido. Estavam com medo de mim. Sabiam o que eu havia feito com alguns deles, e não queriam isso para si próprios. Precisava de ajuda. E rápido.

Sentei-me na cadeira de frente à mesa de computador. Meu _notebook _estava ligado, pois eu havia mexido nele há poucas horas, e tinha me esquecido de desligar. Tinha de pesquisar o que era aquilo que eu estava caçando. Não estava com ânimo para caçar, mas precisava disso. Distrair-me não era o meu plano, só que voltar a ativa, era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Comecei a vasculhar, em busca de alguma notícia na internet que parecesse algum caso. Não queria saber de demônios e anjos, apenas de monstros ou fantasmas, como era antigamente. Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao _normal_, só isso. É pedir demais?

O telefone tocou. Estranhei, não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era.

\- Alô? – Atendi.

\- Oi, Dean. – A voz disse. Não estava reconhecendo-a.

\- Quem é?

\- Sou eu, Sam. Preciso falar com você.

Fiquei estático. Sam?

**Notas:** Mano, olha só como eu terminei esse capítulo! Sou nova nesse negócio de escrever fanfic. Me desculpem qualquer coisa!


End file.
